


Sunset

by TheCinematicRevealThatBatmanIsDead



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: End of Evangelion, End of the World, Fate Worse Than Death, Gen, Mortality, Pink Floyd Epigraph, Post-Third Impact, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Song Lyrics, or better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicRevealThatBatmanIsDead/pseuds/TheCinematicRevealThatBatmanIsDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We ended up with plenty of regrets but...that's kind of comforting, in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

_“And now the windshield melts and my tears evaporate_

_Leaving only charcoal to defend._

_Finally, I understand the feelings of the few._

_Ashes and diamonds._

_Foe and friend._

_We were all equal_

_In the end.”_

_-Pink Floyd, “Two Suns in the Sunset”_

 

 

Pay attention. If some cosmic explorer were to stumble upon the Earth before it was swallowed by the Sun, they would not find monuments. They would not find the tattered clothes of three billion people, marking where they stood when humanity gave up. They would not find the hollow corpses of gods, or Angels, or any of the foreign, irrelevant things that helped to kill us. They would not find love letters, or poems, drawings, records, statues, mountains, trees, or footprints. They would not find the Dead Sea, or the whisper of waves breaking against the shore. Outside the perception of the brief spark that is a human lifetime, that was not how the world ended.

This was how it ended. This was what a visitor would find: An inky black sky dotted with trillions of stars. Dust that might have been a home, or a tree, or a mountain eons prior. There would be almost nothing to distinguish Earth from its sister planet, Venus, except for the ring. The ring of orange liquid that encircled the planet was visible from Mars. It was two hundred miles across at its thickest point. At its thinnest point, it merges with the last human.

The last human’s name is Yui Ikari. She is 200 meters tall, and bound by purple and green plates that once served as armor and restraints. Underneath these plates, her skin is brownish-grey and moist, like the meat of an oyster. Her feet are together, and her arms are extended out to either side, so that her body forms a “T”. The visitor would not know it, but she resembles Jesus of Nazerath when He died on the cross. This was intentional. Yui Ikari was an egocentric person.

On her side is the symbol 01, short for Evangelion Unit 01, the name of the body that belongs to Yui Ikari now. The body is capable of immense destruction, and carried out this capability admirably towards the end of humanity’s existence. As such, it needed to be covered in purple and green restraints. Its jaw needed to be sealed shut, and its joints needed to be bolted and locked in place when it was not in use. For now, though, the restraints are purely decorative.

The Moon is much further away now. The rotation of the Earth has slowed to match the revolution of the Moon. The two are locked in a dance, facing each other like two lovers. They will die in each other’s arms. The Sun, a jealous suitor since the beginning, will take his life and theirs. The celestial drama will come to a close very soon, and there will be nothing but ash left behind.

But for now, it’s all still here.

The Sun, the Moon and the Earth still exist. So does the Dead Sea, and Yui Ikari.

I’m here too, somewhere in the ring. Floating, intermingling with other ghosts or souls or puddles or whatever we are now. We aren’t whole anymore, but we’re not quite seperate. We all appreciate the irony that we were never able to overcome the Hedgehog’s dilemma.

We’re aren’t exactly happy, but we’re not sad either. Not anymore. We’re here for one another. With a kind of quiet dignity, we stand guard over the Earth and her last child. She, in turn, protects us with her words.  
“As long as the Sun, the Moon and the Earth exist...everything will be alright.”

So we don’t strut or fret our final hour on the stage. We do not bow, either. We look forward.

_And we wait._


End file.
